The Color Of The Leaves (Preview)
by Beausaur
Summary: I felt like doing a preview of my one shot i'm of KenMashi. Since Autumn is my favorite season I thought i'd do a story about them going to the pumpkin patch. enjoy the preview!


The Color of the Leaves

It was the first day of Autumn and Mashiro was already wide awake. Autumn was always her favorite season, it was always a tradition to celebrate the first day of Autumn... so why not spend it with her boyfriend, Kensei-Kun. Kensei lived on the other side of the city in a little condominium, Mashiro wanted to surprise him today, so she got showered, got dressed and dried her hair. Mashiro decided since it was a special occasion she would dress up for Kensei. She thought it most appropriate to wear her cream cardigan and her orange scarf with her jeans. She breathed out heavily, the scarf had been a gift from Kensei when they first started dating, and now all these years later she still wore it with everything. He meant the world to her. After pouring her pumpkin coffee into a travel mug she hopped in her green mini-cooper and drove through the city to get to Kensei's apartment. As she drove she took in all the sights of the new leaves, like magic they finally were changing color.

Slowly Mashiro pulled into the parking space in front of the apartment complex. Luckily his convertible was parked out front too. So she pulled in behind him and with a sparkle in her eye she skipped to the elevator. She took the elevator up to floor 6, and walked down to room number 9 and knocked on the door.

"Kennnnseeeei! Kensei open uppp! It's Mashiro!" she called out in a singsong voice.

A fist pounded against the other side of the door.

"Mashiro! It's too damn early! I was sleeping! Goddamnit!" 'shouted a groggy Kensei

The door unlocked and Kensei apeared in nothing but his low cut boxers. The white haired man stood there and ruffled his hair as he let out a long yawn, as he stared at her.

"You should've just called first for christs sake!" shouted Kensei

Mashiro giggled and smiled at him, before patting his shoulders

"Baka! Then it wouldn't have been a surprise!" she smilled and went in for a kiss, Kensei kissed back cautiously

"Well! What the hell do you want anyway?" yawned Kensei

Mashiro laughed and held out her coffee mug to him

"Here! Drink this Baka!"she laughed at him just standing in the door way confused.

Kensei took a sip of the coffee and his eyes went wide

"What the fuck is this?" The white haired man growled

Mashiro pinched Kensei's cheeks as they turned red.

"Suuupppriiissse! It's the first day of Autumn silly! God you're sooo stuuupid!" gasped Mashiro as she playfully stuck out her tongue.

Suddenly it all made sense to Kensei. This was Mashiro's favorite time of year!

With a smirk and a grin Kensei picked her up into his arms and pressed his lips against her's

"Baka! It looks like we better get ready then! We've got a busy day ahead of us! And I have no goddamn idea where to start!" laughed Kensei

Mashiro flushed bright red as Kensei picked her up and dragged her into the apartment. Kensei laid her down on the couch and sat down on the floor against his coffee table.

"So! Baka-Bee what did you "want" to do today?" asked Kensei

Mashiro eyes sparkled with delight. She took a deep breath and looked at Kensei with her same childish smile she always has.

"I wanna go to the pumpkin patch!" the green haired woman squealed with delight.

Kensei couldn't help but laugh. After all these years of fighting and her being "his" pain in the ass she had never changed. She always stayed the same childish girl who would never grow old. Time stopped for no one, except for her.

"A pumpkin patch? Woman! Have you totally lost your mind? You know I hate being around children! How in the hell do you expect me to function?" said Kensei as he raised a eyebrow to her.

Mashiro took a sip of her pumpkin spice coffee and wiped her lips.

"Because you'll be spending the day with me Stuuupiiid! And deeep deeep deeeeeeeeep down I know you're a big softy!

Kensei sprang up and pinned her down on the couch.

"Call me stupid one more time! I dare you!" He snarled playfully at her

Mashiro giggled at him and kissed his nose before ruffling his white hair hair.

"You're just a biiggg, stuuuuuupppiiiidddd, meeeeeeaaaanie! But you love me" swooned Mashiro

Kensei rolled his eyes before Mashiro quickly leaned up and stole a kiss from her boyfriend

"Oi!" exclaimed Kensei

"Well you better go get a shower Baka! You stink" Mashiro said jokingly as she held her nose. Kensei got off her and trudged to the bathroom to get a shower. he slipped off his boxers and tossed them into his room before turing on the hot water and hoping in the shower. While in the shower he reflected on all the previous Autumns they had spent together. So many arguments over the right size pumpkin and what shapes to carve their jack'o'lanterns. Today wasn't going to be any different.

Kensei hopped out of the shower and wrapped himself in his towel. He strolled into his closet and picked out his black leather jacket, his orange tank-top, his faded blue jeans, and black combat boots. He threw the towel to the floor and walked out of the room, and back into the living room, where he found Mashiro curled up in a ball reading a Halloween edition of Rachel Ray. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. She got to her feet and hugged him.

"Well don't you just look so clean and handsome, Baka" She kissed him on the nose and interlaced her hand with his.

"Eh Whatever"said Kensei

Kensei walked over to the coffee table and grabbed his wallet.

"Which car are we taking? Are we taking the truck or the convertible?" He asked with a flicker in his eyes.

"The convertible! Duhhhhh!" she smiled at him as he picked up the keys from the table.

Mashiro squeezed Kensei's hand tight as he led her out the door and back to the elevator. They got out at the ground floor and walked to the front parking spaces. Kensei couldn't help but laugh at Mashiro's little green mini cooper parked behind his Mustang convertible.

Kensei looked down at Mashiro.

"Looks like after all this time you're still being a pain in my ass and following after me" sighed Kensei "Somethings never change"

"Oh shut up! You know you like me being your pain in the ass" laughed Mashiro

Kensei unlocked the car and opened the door for her. Kensei was a arrogant bastard but he still always had a soft spot for Mashiro. Mashiro hopped into the passenger seat as Kensei slid into the other side and closed the door. He revved the engine, rolled down the top and speed off towards the outskirts of town. Half through the drive Mashiro turned on the radio. What came on the radio station was quite a shock. Instantly she recognized the song. "Still Into you" By Paramore. She squeezed Kensei's hand a little tighter as she began signing the chorus.

"And after all this time, i'm still into you. I should be over all the butterflies, but i'm still into you. And even on our worst nights i'm still into you"

Kensei gave the green haired woman a flick to the ear. "Since when did we turn into such a romantic couple? When the fuck did this happen?" said a rather confused Kensei

"Since you know that i'm the only girl woman enough to put up with all your crap... oh! And not to mention that horrible temper! Baka!" said Mashiro.

Kensei shot her a quick glare, but he knew she was right. She was always right. Kensei caught sight of a sign. "Welcome to the Karakura Pumpkin Farms"

Kensei drove past the sign and down a winding little, dirt road that led to the Farm. Kensei grumbled at the sight of all the children dressed in there fall clothes, and screaming at there parents about how they wanted a "bigger pumpkin"

"Looks like we made it to hell" grumbled Kensei

Mashiro only laughed

"Oh lighten up Kensei. It's not thaaaatttt baaaaddd" said Mashiro

The green haired girl could hardly contain her excitement. She'd been waiting the whole year for this day to come. As soon as Kensei parked she was out of car and already running towards the admissions both. Kensei was quick to follow.

"Mashiro wait! For crying out loud Woman! The pumpkins aren't going anywhere!" Kensei called

"Hurry up slowpoke! We don't have all day Baka!" called Mashiro over her shoulder.

Kensei caught up to Mashiro at the admissions both and took out his wallet.

"Two please." Kensei told the both manager.

The both manager rang them both up

"Hold out your wrists please" the both manager told them

Kensei and Mashiro both held out their wrists to receive their arm bands.

"You're all set! Thanks" Said the both manager

It wasn't even 10am and Kensei could already see this was going to be a long ass day.

Kensei and Mashiro strolled down the main trail to the bulletin board with the map.

"So what the hell do you wanna do first?" Kensei asked with a smirk

Mashiro's eyes wen't wide as she looked at the list of things to do.

"Oooo Kensei! Let's go to the apple orchard and pick apples! I want some apples to take home, annnndddd it might be fun to walk around a bit" said Mashiro


End file.
